


Impulse

by playitagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fire, Homeless Character, M/M, Violence, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Sasuke gets into an accident that causes fire to slip from his fingers and burn through his veins. He decides he wants to do something with his powers which is how he runs into a homeless and hungry Naruto trying to steal a loaf of bread.





	

1.

There's an aching in his fingertips when he finally regains consciousness. He can feel the dull throb of heat flowing through his veins. It makes his skin feel like it's on fire, aching and burning. 

He groans, long and low, pain flooding his system as he comes too. He can feel a hand hovering over his, scared to touch and his worried mother calling a nurse. It's only a few minutes later, skin burning and throbbing that he can feel the pain medication taking effect, shutting off the fire that burns under his skin. 

He's unconscious again after that, no memory of the fire in his veins or the ache under his skin. 

2.

The first time fire slips from his fingertips, he's mad at his brother. It isn't fair that Itachi gets the car (even though he is older and needs it for grad school). Sasuke has been working hard to get back to where he was before the accident. He thought he was finally in a good place to start driving again but apparently no one else thought he was. It has him so angry that his curtains are suddenly flaming and he could swear his head was on fire. 

“What the hell happened?” His father asks, stern and calm like always. Luckily, the fire wasn't bad and the fire extinguisher they keep in the hall closet put it out no problem. 

“I don't know,” Sasuke snaps, teeth grinding together and arms crossed over his chest. He's even madder now and he can feel the heat flowing under his skin. 

“Curtains don't just light on fire, Sasuke,” his mother adds, gentle as always. She won't even raise her voice at him since the accident. It's annoying as hell. He shouldn't want to be yelled at by his mother so much. It is ridiculous. 

“Well, apparently they did,” Sasuke growls, turning away from his parents. They both sigh, long and hard. It's an easy battle to win since they won't fight him anymore. It's never bad enough for him to get in trouble. 

“Just be more careful,” his father adds and both of his parents are out the door. 

3.

The burn under his fingers in excruciating. It itches his skin and travels up his arm. The only thing that can seem to cool him down are cold showers, freezing cold showers. The problem is that they only last just so long. 

He's in school when the heat becomes unbearable. He doesn't even care to ask the teacher if he can leave before he's rushing out of the room, head throbbing and fingers aching to just release the fire in his veins. 

He doesn't mean to do it but the second he steps outside into the fresh air, the tree next to him is flaming. It's flaming but Sasuke's skin isn't aching as much. The fire isn't burning his fingertips.

He slips away when someone runs outside yelling about a fire. 

4.

It helps. He learns to start fires in places they can easily be put out. The trash barrel in his room is full of ashes. There is burnt paper covering the shower floor he still has to clean up. The aching in his veins isn't nearly as bad and it becomes bearable if he sets something on fire every once and awhile. 

He accidentally sets off an alarm one time in the school bathroom. They just assumed he was smoking and he let them. He only got a disappointed frown from his parents anyway. They don't even seem to care otherwise. 

5.

The second time he sets the alarms off at school, he decides to stop going. It isn't really doing much for him anyway. He doesn't see how a bunch of idiot teachers are going to teach him anything. 

He's taken to lying to his parents and walking through town during the day. The area he walks is on the other side of the city where he knows his parents will never go. It's a little more run down than where he is from, but he could care less. All that matters is that his parents don't find him out and about. 

The thing about this part of town is the crime rate is a little higher. It's nothing too bad, not many shootings or anything, it's more just petty theft which has to do with the number of homeless children around who are just hungry. 

That's the case this time. 

Sasuke can hear a commotion around the corner and he hurries around to see a young blond teenager running out of the convenience store with a loaf of bread under his arm. He looks hungry, bones sticking out from under his pale, oily skin. The hair on his head looks like it hasn't been washed in ages, looking more brown than the blond color he can barely catch at the roots. 

The boy freezes when he sees Sasuke, panic in his eyes. Sasuke doesn't mean to do anything but the aching is sudden and he lights the bag of bread on fire by accident.

The boy is quick to drop it, running around Sasuke with fear in his eyes. 

Sasuke runs when the store owner starts to yell at him. 

6.

He takes to searching the city for the boy. He isn't exactly sure why. It probably has to do with the need to feed someone who just looks so lost and hungry. 

The only problem is that he finds the boy in another store, holding his hands up in front of him defensively. Sasuke can see the gun pointed at the kid, hungry and obviously in dire need of a meal. 

Sasuke isn't even sure what's happening but he hurries into the store, tugging his hood over his head so no one will see him. The boy is shocked when Sasuke steps in front of him, narrowing his eyes. The fire in his veins flares and aches and suddenly the gun is on fire. It's distracting enough for Sasuke to turn around as the gun hits the floor and he goes and shoves the boy out with him. 

The boy runs the second he's out of the shop. Sasuke follows him until the boy turns into an abandoned house. 

7.

It’s cold when Sasuke steps into the abandoned house, a gust of wind slipping through cracks in the walls and broken windows. The lights don’t turn on when he flicks the switch, something he had expected. It doesn’t deter him. 

The fire under his skin flares, warming him up and fighting off that chill. 

The floor creaks under his feet and he hears rustling from the other room. There’s a head of hair, dirty and grimy, that looks out from behind a wall. It’s quick to disappear behind the wall again and Sasuke can hear footsteps hurrying about, picking things up as fast as possible.

When he turns the corner, he finds the boy with an armful of his stuff, holding it against his chest protectively. “It’s okay,” Sasuke is quick to say, holding his hands up defensively. 

He can practically hear the other’s heart pound, panic written all over his face. There’s a smudge on his face and Sasuke swears he can see the black and blue of a bruise hiding under that dirt. 

The boy doesn’t say anything as he watches Sasuke closely. It isn’t much, but Sasuke tugs off his backpack and pulls out a few junky snacks that he found around his house. The boy’s eyes widen, head shooting up so he can look Sasuke in the face. 

The look is so incredulous, like this is the first nice thing he’s experienced in a long time. The look doesn’t sit well with Sasuke.

“I’ll bring more around later,” Sasuke tells him.

“You don’t-I don’t…Why?” the voice is quiet and unsure. Sasuke can tell he doesn’t talk much because his voice is a little scratchy. Sasuke should definitely bring him something to drink next time. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke answers honestly. 

He doesn’t wait for an answer because the fire under his skin is itchy and aching and he knows he’ll set this place on fire if he doesn’t leave soon. 

He hears a faint ‘thank you’ on the way out.

8.

Sasuke’s parents get a call from the school the next time he’s heading out with a backpack full of snacks and some money to buy the boy a case of water. They look disappointed and upset, but they don’t even so much as ground Sasuke. He gets a stern talking to and told to go to his room for the night.

It was something but it wasn’t much.

It sure as hell wasn’t enough to make him go to school the next day.

9.

It’s dark out when Sasuke walks down the street. He’s basically been out all day and has no intention of heading back home any time soon. He doesn’t exactly care what his parent’s think at this point. 

He spends a lot of time with his hands stuffed in his pockets, kicking a rock down the street. He’s thinking of heading home when a sound catches his attention, landing the rock down the nearest grate. 

He doesn’t know why, but he goes running in the direction of the sound. It’s a weird pull, one that he’s experienced more and more after helping that boy a few times. It’s the same pull that his him interfering with crimes that go on throughout the city with his hood pulled over his head and only fire to protect himself. 

What he sees isn’t exactly that unusual. 

He’s used to guns pointed a thieves and food touched into teenager’s pockets. The voice isn’t something he’s experienced till now. Yes, he’s seen guns pointed at people, but never actually shot. They seem to be more for show. 

This is different. This is a head of bloody blond hair on the ground. This is someone kicking the boy’s stomach over and over again as blood dribbles down his chin. This is a face that’s been punched so many times that it’s unrecognizable. 

Except Sasuke can tell it’s the first boy he saved, the one he’s been bringing food. 

It only takes him a moment to shake himself out of shock. He can’t just let this happen, not if he can stop it. 

Sasuke pulls his hood up over his head before he steps into the dark ally. It’s dirty and smells bad. It isn’t somewhere Sasuke would normally be found. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Sasuke yells, taking a few steps toward the guy. He still isn’t exactly sure how to approach the situation. He usually just burns someone’s hand until they drop the gun. This was different though. The guy didn’t have a weapon on him. 

“What the hell are you going to do about it?” the guy sneers, blood splattered on his face and fingers dripping red. The words have Sasuke swallowing the lump in his throat, trying to shake off the nerves. 

“You don’t want to know,” Sasuke says, standing as tall as he can. He isn’t the tallest guy around though and looks minuscule next to this guy. 

The boy is forgotten on the ground as the guy walks over to the Sasuke. Sasuke’s thankful when the fist is aimed for his face that he knows a little self-defense, but not enough to block the second punch aimed at him. That one lands square on his jaw and he can already taste blood in his mouth.

It definitely does the trick though. 

It has anger heating his veins as his hands light up. “Try that again,” he growls as the fire slips from his fingers. It’s aching and warm and powerful. 

The man steps back as the fire lights up the ally, shock evident on his face. “What the hell is wrong with you?” the guy asks, voice suddenly shaking. Sasuke smiles at him, eyes narrowed. 

“Me? I wasn’t the one beating up an innocent kid,” Sasuke says, taking a step forward. The trash can to their left lights up and the man jumps, eyes darting around, looking for an escape.  
The next punch the guy throws is out of pure desperation, the need to get himself out of this situation. Sasuke manages to catch the hand, watching in satisfaction as the guy pulls his hand away as fast as possible, shaking it out in pain. 

“What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No joke,” Sasuke says.

There’s fire again, bright and warm and burning. The guy steps back a few times before he turns himself around and high tails it out of the other end of the ally. 

It takes a few deep breaths before Sasuke calms down enough to go over to the boy. He’s still on the ground, cowering in fear. He flinches away when Sasuke goes to help him up. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” Sasuke promises, watching as the other blinks open an eye. The other eye is swollen shut. 

“Why?” the other boy asks. Sasuke can see the pain written all over his face as he tries to move. It doesn’t work at all. Sasuke reckons he has a few broken ribs and there are definitely a few problems with his face, maybe some broken bones. 

Before Sasuke can answer the boy, his eyes close again. Sasuke is quick to pull out his phone, calling 9-1-1 in order to come and pick the boy up. There was nothing Sasuke can do with the shape the boy is in. 

10\. 

Sasuke isn’t allowed to see the boy until he’s out of the ICU a week later. 

The boy looks weak, but he’s clean. It’s obvious he’s gotten to take a shower, or he’s at least gotten a sponge bath of some sort. Sasuke hadn’t realized just how blond the hair on his head was. It’s bright and vivid and full of the life. The bruises on his face have faded a bit and Sasuke can see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring at him. 

“It’s you,” the boy says, spoon full of jello half way to his mouth. 

Sasuke doesn’t exactly know what to say to that so he just stands in the door, waiting for an invitation to come in. He isn’t even sure why he came here. 

“I hear you saved me,” the boy comments when he realizes Sasuke isn’t going to say anything. 

“I wouldn’t call it saved,” Sasuke comments, finally taking a step into the room. The boy glances at the chair next to his bed and back at Sasuke. Sasuke takes that as his invitation. 

“I would,” the other says, eating a spoonful of jello, “I’m the one in the hospital.”

Sasuke doesn’t even know what to say to that, but that isn’t anything new. 

“I’m Naruto, by the way,” Naruto says. He’s pretty cheerful for being in a hospital. 

“Sasuke,” Sasuke answers, shifting a bit in his seat.

The other only smiles and continues eating his lunch. 

11.

The next time Sasuke goes back he runs into Naruto in the hall. Well, he doesn’t exactly run into him. He sees Naruto in the hall and hides behind the wall. The nurse and Naruto are having a conversation about the bill. Naruto keeps telling him that he can’t afford the bill and the nurse keeps telling Naruto that it has to get paid somehow. 

Sasuke hadn’t even thought about the bill when he brought Naruto in. The other was clearly homeless, which probably means he doesn’t have a job, which then means he doesn’t have health insurance. Shit. Sasuke didn’t want to put that burden on him. 

“I can’t do anything for you,” the nurse says, a sad smile on his face. The conversation is obviously coming to an end. Naruto nods, taking the bill from her and heading for the elevator. 

Sasuke follows after him. 

“Are you leaving already?” Sasuke asks. The other has multiple broken ribs, and a fractured ankle and cheekbone. The swelling on his face has gone down but the color is still black and blue. 

“I can’t stay longer,” Naruto answers, tucking the hospital bill into his back pocket. Sasuke realizes that he probably can’t afford to stay longer.

“Do you want to come to my place?” 

Sasuke shocks himself with the question. What the hell did he just suggest? That doesn’t even make sense. Naruto probably doesn’t want him butting into his life more than he already has. 

“I’ve put you out enough.”

Sasuke doesn’t get to argue because Naruto is hurrying out of the elevator as fast as he can on crutches. 

Sasuke doesn’t follow him 

12\. 

“I need some money,” Sasuke says that night at the dinner table. It goes quiet around him, three sets of eyes shifting to look at him. 

“And what would you need this for?” his father asks, placing his fork down and folding his hands in front of him. 

Sasuke pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to put this. “There’s this guy-” No that isn’t right, now his family is going to think he’s seeing someone. “That isn’t what I met. Well, not really…” Sasuke pauses to take a deep breath. “A few weeks ago I was walking around town and I found this kid. He was in really bad shape so I called an ambulance. The only problem is that I know he’s homeless and he can’t afford the bill. I wanted to pay his bill anonymously.”

It’s quiet around the table after his little speech. It has him tense and nervous. He’s hoping his parent’s don’t focus on the wondering around town part. He doesn’t need them knowing he’s been walking around the bad part of town. 

“Of course we can do that, Sasuke,” his mother finally says, hand reaching over to cover his. She seems proud of him for the first time since the accident. It feels pretty good. “It’s no problem.”

He can’t help the feeling that swells in his chest.

13\. 

He doesn’t really mean to end up at Naruto’s place. It’s been a few days and he finds that his feet just take him in that direction as he walks around town. 

The second he steps inside he hears rustling and groaning. When he rounds the corner, he finds Naruto huddled in the corner, hugging his few personal items to his chest. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, stepping closer. He reaches out his hand, watching as Naruto flinches away. “Hey, it’s me, Sasuke.” It takes a moment for shoulders to relax and Sasuke’s finally allowed to place his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asks, lifting his head. The old bruises have faded, but there are new ones blotching his cheeks. The previously clean hair is now caked with dirt, like he’s been rolling around somewhere in the mud. It has an ache in Sasuke’s chest. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asks, ignoring Naruto’s question. He takes a seat in front of Naruto, watching the other closely. 

“Of course, I just…I wasn’t expecting anyone is all,” Naruto says, quick and suspicious. Sasuke knows it’s something else, but he doesn’t push the subject. 

“Why do you live here?” He knows he’s butting in, but he wants to help. He knows there is a teen shelter only a few blocks away. Naruto could have more than a blanket to sleep with if he went. 

“It’s my home,” he replies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Home?”

Naruto signs after the question, looking tired and worn. “Sasuke, I know you want to help, but this is my home. I’ve lived here all my life. It doesn’t matter how dirty it is or how worn it is. This is home.”

“But why not sleep at the shelter?”

“You wouldn’t understand! Look, this is something you’ll never understand. You’re some rich kid that’s probably doing this out of pity. I know you paid my hospital bill like I’m some helpless kid. I could have come up with it myself. I’ve lived like this for a long time. I know how to handle myself. I don’t need help!”

The words shack Sasuke a bit. He didn’t really mean to set Naruto off. He just wanted to know. He doesn’t even know what he wants to know. All he knows is that he wants to know more about Naruto. 

“Just go back to your fucking good high school and enjoy your fucking good life,” Naruto snaps when Sasuke doesn’t leave. 

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the other. “Fine! Don’t expect me to save your ass again.”

He leaves a worn and tired Naruto feeling guilty. 

14\. 

Sasuke spends a lot of time wandering the streets after that. He ends up stopping a few robberies by making sure some teens don’t get shot when they take something small. It’s not much, but it keeps his mind off a dirty head of blond hair and shinning blue eyes. 

15\. 

There’s yelling coming from one of the allies. He doesn’t normally break up serious fist fights, isn’t sure how to approach them yet. He isn’t an experienced fighter, only knows the basics and he hates just yelling at the person to get away. It’s much easier to break up robberies because he can do it from outside with just a blink of his eyes. 

He can’t seem to ignore the screaming though. 

With a sigh, he makes his way in that direction.

The sight isn’t really a pretty one. There’s a girl being cornered by a big guy. Sasuke’s never really gone up against someone so big. He’s pretty scrawny himself, not finding much of a need to work out. If he keeps doing this, he will probably have too. 

He decides not to say anything as he steps into the ally. The fire is slipping from his finger-tips, lighting trash up as he walks. The light must catch this guy’s attention because he turns on Sasuke, not even shocked that fire is following the teen. 

“I would get out of here if I were you,” the guy leers, eyes narrowed. Sasuke almost does, but this girl looks scared to death and Sasuke can’t just leave her. There is no way he can back down now. 

“I could say the same for you.” The words don’t leave his lips as smoothly as he was hoping. The guy definitely notices too. With one step toward Sasuke, he’s taking a step back. The fire in his veins is aching and tugging, but Sasuke doesn’t know how to handle this situation. 

“Not that right words, kid.”

Before Sasuke can reply, there is a fist in his face, knocking him to the ground. It has him wiping blood off his chin in pain. 

The guy laughs, loud and taunting. Sasuke shakes himself out of it and pushes himself off the ground. At this point, the girl has run off, leaving Sasuke alone with this guy. 

“Just give up while you still can,” the guy comments, taking another swing at Sasuke. This time he dodges the punch to the face, but is nailed in the stomach, causing him to nearly double over in pain. 

“Fuck,” he grumbles, shaking his head as he stands up straight. He has to pull himself together. This isn’t going to work if he gets beat up. He can’t exactly afford to make his parent’s suspicious. 

The next punch is caught and Sasuke’s hand flares with fire. It has the guy’s wrist smoking as he pulls it away fast, holding it against his chest for a second before he’s back at it again. 

It probably wasn’t the brightest idea Sasuke has ever had. It seems to have made this guy extremely mad. Another punch aimed at Sasuke’s face has him on the ground again, easily followed by a kick. 

The only reason he doesn’t get kicked over and over again is because someone comes out of one of the buildings with a bag full of trash. “I’ll call the police if you don’t get out of my ally,” he threatens. Apparently, this guy doesn’t doubt him because he’s running off.

“Don’t try to play the hero kid, it never works.”

Sasuke spends his whole walk home trying to process the words. 

16.

“Honey, are you in here?” his mother asks, knocking on the door. He sighs, spinning in his chair to face her. She’s already in the room even when he doesn’t answer her. “How’s your work going?” 

He isn’t sure why the school hasn’t reported that he keeps skipping. For some reason his parent’s still think he’s going. 

“Fine, I was just reading,” he answers. That isn’t a lie. He was reading, just not for school. He had actually started reading all the book he’s been meaning to read but been too busy with school too. 

“How are you doing?” she asks, closing the door behind her. She’s smiling at him, the way she used too, the way that used to make him feel warm and loved. He finds that it still does the trick. He hasn’t felt like this in ages. The smiles she’s been giving him lately are all out of pity, ever since the accident.

“I’m fine,” he shrugs, fiddling with the edge of his page. He wouldn’t exactly say fine. He’s probably far from it. He still feels guilty about Naruto and can’t help but wonder if he’s dying somewhere in an ally. He isn’t even sure why he cares so much, but he does. 

“You haven’t been out in a few days,” his mother adds, likes it’s the most obvious thing to slip into the conversation next. It was right though. He hasn’t been out in a few days. He’s spent weeks wandering the streets and breaking up convenience store robberies, but he realizes it wasn’t doing much for him anymore. He couldn’t really explain it. It had felt good in the beginning to help people, but now it just left him empty. 

“I haven’t felt like it.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, honey? I know it’s been hard since the accident-”

“No you don’t know!” he cuts his mother off, standing from his chair and throwing his arms up in frustration. “You have no idea what it feels like to be treated different, like I’m fragile or something, like I could break at any moment. I hate it. I just want things to go back too normal!”

The ache is sudden and burning. It hurts so much that his hands are shaking and his head feels like it’s going to explode. 

“I just want to be normal again!”

It’s the last thing he gets out before the pain is too much and it has him crumbling to the ground. 

17\. 

He wakes up in a hospital again. The pain is dully and constant, pulsing with every beat of his heart. A glance over shows his family gathered around his bed, worried for him. It’s so bad that even Itachi is here, the other hasn’t been around much since the accident, busy with school and internships and studying. 

“What happened?” he asks, throat dry and aching for some water. 

“Honey, you passed out when we were talking,” his mother explains, hand holding onto his. “It would seem that you had a fever.” It probably isn’t a fever, but he can’t exactly tell his mother that. He just got too overwhelmed and the fire hasn’t been released in a while. It was bound to come out at some point. 

“They want to keep you overnight, for observation,” his father adds, hand resting on his mother’s shoulder in comfort. That means he has the night to figure out how to get his temperature back to normal. 

“Okay, whatever,” he mumbles, letting his eyes fall closed again. 

He pretends to be asleep while his family talks in the background.

18\. 

He doesn’t leave the house much when he gets out of the hospital. Not only does he not feel well, but he can’t seem to stop thinking about his fight a few weeks ago. He thinks about this idea of playing hero, the bar owner’s words echoing in his head. 

It isn’t till he finds himself in front of Naruto’s place that he finds any sort of relief. The words leave him alone for a moment as he takes in the run down house, taking in the dull yellow siding and the broken windows. The lawn is overrun and filled with more weeds than grass. It looks like it would have been a nice place to live a long time ago.

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

Sasuke spins around to see Naruto standing there. He’s off the crutches, but Sasuke can tell there is still pain as he walks down the path to his place. The door simply swings open, no key necessary, which probably isn’t a good thing. 

“I don’t know,” Sasuke answers, following Naruto into the house. He knows the other made it very clear he didn’t want anything to do with Sasuke, but Sasuke wants the other in his life. It helps him forget about all the bad things that have happened recently. 

“Why are you coming into my house?” 

“I don’t know,” Sasuke says again, because it’s the truth. He isn’t sure. 

They stand in silence for a few minutes as Naruto watches him closely. The bruises on his face are fading and they haven’t been replaced with new ones recently. It looks like he’s been able to take a shower recently as well because his hair isn’t nearly as dirty or knotted as the last time they met. 

“I think I want your help,” Sasuke says, words shocking not only him, but Naruto as well. 

“How the hell could I help you?” 

“I want to learn how to fight,” the words just leave Sasuke’s mouth before he can even process them. He doesn’t even know where they are coming from. They are definitely true though. He wants to learn how to fight. He wants to be able to help people and learning to fight is a good start. 

“Am I really the person to be asking? If I remember correctly, you’re the one who saved my ass.”

Sasuke doesn’t really know why he’s asking Naruto of all people. Naruto had proven that he can’t really defend himself. Sasuke had to tell someone though and Naruto was the only one he really could. 

“It’s just- You’re the only person I can tell,” Sasuke explains. The words have Naruto sighing, a frown pulling down his lips. 

“If I help you, will you but out of my business?”

“Yes.”

It’s a lie. 

19\. 

“What are we doing?” Sasuke asks, eyebrows furrowed. He was meeting up with Naruto because the other promised to help him learn a few things. There was no one here except Naruto though. They must be going somewhere. 

“I’m going to help you,” Naruto answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke looks at him, confused. He isn’t sure how this is supposed to help. Naruto can’t defend himself if that ankle is anything to go by. It’s still hurting him which is clear after watching him limp around this place.

“You?”

“I know how to throw a punch,” Naruto explains, like it’s obvious. “Look, I took lessons when I was a kid. I can teach you the basics to start.”

“If you can defend yourself, then how did you end up in the hospital?” 

“I thought you weren’t going to ask questions if I helped.”

Sasuke shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You can only do so much when they bring backup. You learn not to fight back after a while,” Naruto answers. Sasuke doesn’t like that answer. It hurts knowing that Naruto can’t do anything to help himself. “Can we start now?” 

“You’re the one teaching me,” Sasuke says.

Naruto seems to think that Sasuke doesn’t know anything. He starts with the most basic thing, like simply throwing a punch properly. Sasuke decides he can amuse Naruto and just go with it.

Naruto seems to be enjoying himself as he shows Sasuke some of the basics. He shows him some punches, and a few blocking tricks. It seems like Naruto is in his element teaching him, like it comes naturally. 

When Sasuke does something right, Naruto’s smile is so bright it’s a reward in itself. The smile reaches all the way up to his eyes. Sasuke’s never seen anything like it. It has him shooting a small smile back toward Naruto. 

The first session ends with Naruto the happiest Sasuke has ever seen him and Sasuke realizing he hasn’t learned anything new. 

It was worth it though. 

20\. 

“Why did you want to learn how to fight?” 

They’ve had a few sessions now. Sasuke hasn’t exactly learned anything new, but he likes spending time with Naruto. The sessions always have him smiling bright and warm. It does something to Sasuke stomach. 

“Why aren’t you in school?” Sasuke shoots back. He’s found out that Naruto is 18 since they started training and dropped out of school only this year. He didn’t elaborate about why he dropped out of school, but Sasuke could make a few guesses. He doesn’t want to make assumptions though. 

“Touché,” Naruto answers, sipping the bottle of water Sasuke brought him. It takes a moment but Sasuke can see him contemplating, trying to figure out whether to talk to Sasuke or not. “It’s hard to go to school without an address…or parents to sign forms.”

“I thought you said you lived here.”

“I don’t own this house or anything. I don’t even think I can. I’m only 18. It’s owned by the bank right now, just sitting here.”

“How have you lived here all your life then?” Sasuke asks, he doesn’t really understand the whole situation. 

“I lived here with my parent’s. The house was in limbo for a long time after they passed until the bank finally got their act together, now they’re just sitting on it. They’ll probably sell it soon.”

“Where will you go after they sell?”

Sasuke doesn’t really mean to keep preying. The questions just keep tumbling out of his mouth. It’s like he can’t control it. He just wants to know more about Naruto. “That’s enough about me,” Naruto finally says, trying and failing to put on a good face. “What about you? I answered your question so you should answer mine. It’s only fair.” 

The only thing is that Sasuke doesn’t really know how to explain it. He wants to tell Naruto, explain the weird draw he has to help people, explain the fire burning under of his skin. It’s all so new and confusing. Then you add the weird draw he’s had to Naruto and it all just doesn’t make sense. This is why he doesn’t get to know people. He doesn’t exactly react well to feelings. 

“I don’t- I’m not sure. When I found you, all I wanted to do was help. I’ve felt that way since…” He stops himself before he can say anything else. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I think we’ve made some progress though,” Naruto says, changing the subject. Sasuke’s thankful he doesn’t dwell on the conversation. Sasuke hasn’t exactly talked about his accident, at all. He doesn’t even talk about it with his family. He doesn’t want to dwell on the past. “I think we can move on in your training.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Sasuke asks, a bit skeptical. 

Naruto gives him a little shove. “You’re an asshole. I know what the hell I’m doing. Trust me.”

For some reason, Sasuke does trust him.

21\. 

“Sasuke, we have to talk to you,” Sasuke’s father says as he’s on his way out. 

“Can we talk later? I’m meeting someone.” The second he looks at his parents he knows that there is no way he’s getting out of this. He feels bad he can’t call Naruto and tell him that he won’t make it. 

“It looks like you’re not going to graduate,” his father tells him. Shit. That means the school has finally gotten around to calling his parents about that fact he hasn’t been to school in months now. “How did this happen?”

Sasuke shrugs, “It probably has to do with the fact I haven’t been to school in months.” He acts like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. 

“You’ve been skipping school for months?” his mother asks, a frown pulling down her lips. It’s the first time she’s looked truly disappointed in his since the accident. He never thought he would see that face again. “I know you’ve been having trouble since the accident, but this is ridiculous.”

“I didn’t feel like going,” Sasuke tells them.

“Okay, things have to change, son,” his father says. He looks mad and disappointed, just like his mother. “It’s too late for you to graduate this year. The year is almost over, but next year, you’ll be repeating senior year and graduating. If you don’t graduate, we won’t be helping you financially in the future.”

Sasuke can only stare in shock. 

22\. 

“What happened to you?” Naruto asks when he steps into his house a few weeks later. 

“I was grounded. Literally locked in my room,” Sasuke answers, annoyed. The whole situation is ridiculous. It was bad enough they were making him go back to school but then they ground him for weeks. “They found out I’ve been skipping out on school and now I can’t graduate. I’m pretty much screwed.”

“Why have you been skipping school again? I’d kill to go back to school.”

The words shock Sasuke. He didn’t realize how much Naruto wanted to go to school. It wasn’t really his fault that he wasn’t still in school. 

“I don’t-I’m not sure why.”

Naruto drops the conversation. 

23\. 

“Why can’t you go to school?” Sasuke asks the next day. They’ve been training for a while now and Sasuke feels like he can get back out on the streets again soon to actually do some good. 

Naruto doesn’t even think before he answers. He has Sasuke feeling warm that Naruto trusts him. “They tried to put me into the system. Well, back into the system. I ran away from my first foster home and they were going to report me. I stopped going after that so I wouldn’t be put into the system.”

“But you’re 18 now,” Sasuke states, like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto apparently doesn’t think it’s obvious if the confused look on his face is anything to go by. “Why can’t you go back now? I mean, you only have one year left and you’re 18. That means they can’t put you into the system again.”

“I don’t know…I don’t think I could go back now.”

“Why not go back with me? We can go next year. I can help you,” Sasuke offers, because it would be nice to have someone there he doesn’t mind. He didn’t exactly get along with his classmates. 

“I wasn’t the best student.” Sasuke can tell he’s making excuses. 

“I can tutor you. I don’t know how good I’ll be at it, but I’ll try.”

“I don’t know,” Naruto says again. He looks like he actually wants to try though. “I’ll think about it.” 

It’s a start.

24\. 

“I think I’m ready.”

The words fall from his lips when he knocks Naruto to the ground, standing over him. Naruto is grinning up at him, obviously proud. 

“Ready for what?” 

“To go out there and fight. I want to help,” Sasuke states. He’s already told Naruto all of this. 

“You’re really serious about this whole thing? You’re going to get your ass kicked.” Sasuke doesn’t like that. He thought Naruto was on his side. He didn’t think Naruto would be so negative about this. 

“I thought you were on my side,” Sasuke says. Naruto’s off the ground now, busting off his pants. 

“Look, I’m on your side, but it’s dangerous out there.”

“I have an up,” Sasuke states. He thought Naruto realized that. He had used his abilities when he saved Naruto that day. He probably wasn’t paying close attention though. He had been cowering in the corner when Sasuke had appeared. 

Naruto is looking at him straight on, challenging him. It’s obvious he didn’t see Sasuke use his abilities when he saved him. 

He sighs, taking a moment to concentrate on the heat in his veins. He lets out a deep breath, satisfied when a ball of fire rests in his hands. He’s been working on his control and he was finally able to create and hold a fire ball only last week. 

Naruto nearly falls backwards when he sees the fire, eyes wide and mouth falling open. “What the hell?” he asks, looking back and forth between the fire and Sasuke’s face. “How the-?”

“I’m not sure,” Sasuke answers, shaking the fire away with a sigh. “It happened after my accident.”

“That’s how…. the first time we met you set the bread on fire.”

“I didn’t mean too. I couldn’t control it then. I felt pretty bad after I did that because you looked so hungry.”

“Is that why you tried to find me?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke answers. Naruto has gained some weight since Sasuke’s come into his life. He looks a lot livelier like this, his skin not as pale and sickly. Sasuke’s basically been feeding him regularly, which is something he knows Naruto hasn’t experienced in a while. 

“I’m still allowed to come with you, right?”

Of all things, that’s what Naruto was focusing on.

Sasuke can only stare at the other. 

25\. 

“What the hell are we doing?” Sasuke asks, looking around the street. He feels like he looks suspicious, but he knows he probably doesn’t. He isn’t the only person walking around in the middle of the day with their hood up. 

“You’re like a superhero, you need a disguise,” Naruto answers. He is the one that looks suspicions. Sasuke doesn’t even know where he found the little getup he’s wearing. It looks like he’s attempting to dress as a detective from an old movie, but the outfit is ratty and old, with holes littering the fabric. It stands out more than Sasuke’s dark sweatshirt. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Sasuke is scanning the street, but he knows he won’t find anything. It isn’t because there is no crime out there, but because he isn’t sure he wants too. After thinking on it more, he decided that he probably isn’t ready for this yet. He can barely defend himself against Naruto and the other was a scrawny teenager. He couldn’t tell Naruto that he wasn’t ready though. The other seemed too excited to go out and help. 

“It’s true though.”

“No it isn’t. I’m not a hero. I just want to help people,” Sasuke answers. It isn’t even for the satisfaction of helping people he wants to do this. Well, that is part of the reason, but a big chunk of the reason is because he wants the trill of helping someone. He hasn’t felt something that intense since the accident and he really wants to feel it again. 

Of course, there is the fact he just wants to hang out with Naruto as well. It’s a feeling he isn’t exactly sure how to place yet, but it is a feeling. It’s strong and pulling and annoying. He can feel that same fire under his skin when Naruto touches him, but this fire won’t burn him up inside. It won’t explode and hurt. It’s warm and light and Sasuke gets that stupid tingling feeling. He hates it. 

“That would make you a hero,” Naruto shoots back. Sasuke can’t even reply before the other is running off. 

“What the fuck?” Sasuke calls after him, following behind the other. He’s stopped in front of an empty ally, a frown pulling down his lips. 

“I thought I heard something.”

Naruto was a complete idiot. Sasuke was still trying to figure out why he wanted to spend so much time with him. 

26\. 

“I don’t have an address,” Naruto says, suddenly. They’re sitting around his house after a long day of looking for trouble they never found. It’s sudden and Sasuke doesn’t exactly know what he’s referring too. 

“Yes you do.” Sasuke’s a bit confused by this whole thing. 

“No, I don’t. I don’t own this house so it isn’t really my address. They’ll realize I don’t live here eventually,” Naruto explains. Sasuke still doesn’t know why they are talking about this. 

“What does that matter?”

“I can’t go to school without an address.” 

That makes so much more sense. They haven’t exactly talked about this in a while. Sasuke brought it up a few weeks ago and decided to drop the topic. Naruto didn’t seem too keen on dwelling on it and Sasuke didn’t want to push. Naruto never pushes him for answers. 

“Why don’t you use my address?”

“I can’t do that,” Naruto insists, like it’s some big deal. It isn’t like Sasuke is asking him to move into the house with him or something. 

“It isn’t forever,” Sasuke shrugs. He is sure his parents won’t mind either. They’ll probably just be happy he’s made a friend, even if said friend is homeless and using their address to go to school with. 

“Are you sure?” 

Sasuke insists. 

27\. 

“Do you know who this is?” Sasuke’s mother asks, eyebrows furrowed as she looks through the mail. She’s holding up an envelope for Naruto from the school. Sasuke snatches it out of her hands, ready and willing to rip it open only to stop himself before he can. He’s sure Naruto won’t appreciate that.

“Remember that guy we helped with his hospital bill? He wanted to register for school, but doesn’t have a permanent address. I hope you don’t mind,” Sasuke asks, eyeing the letter. He hadn’t realized Naruto had already registered for the fall. It was only two months away now, but he hadn’t mentioned it to Sasuke.

“Why don’t you bring him around? I’d love to meet him,” his mother suggests, a smile on her lips. Sasuke can’t help the small one that pulls up his own. He likes spending time with Naruto and if he can bring him to the house, he’ll be able to spend even more time with him. 

“Tomorrow?” 

There’s a light laugh that leaves his mother’s lips as she nods her head. 

Sasuke takes the letter to Naruto with the invitation for dinner the next day. Naruto doesn’t even think about. 

28\. 

Sasuke can tell Naruto is nervous. He’s basically this ball of nervous energy that can’t even stop talking. He’s can’t stand still either, pacing back and forth as he gets ready, rocking on the balls of his feet whenever they stand still. It’s the same when they walk up to Sasuke’s door. 

The house is a little big, but nothing compared to those mansions that are further down the road. It has a big driveway and a garage the fits four cars even though they don’t have four cars. It’s definitely not impressive to Sasuke, but Naruto stops in his tracks when they stop on the sidewalk, mouth hanging open.

“This is where you live?” Naruto asks. 

Sasuke just shrugs, grabbing Naruto’s hand as he pulls him up the walk. Naruto seems to shake himself out of it, the nerves back as he walks up the path, eyes shifting around as he takes everything in. 

“I’m so not dress up enough for this.”

“They don’t care. It isn’t formal or anything, just a normal dinner.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so rich.”

“It doesn’t matter. My parents aren’t like that.”

“Do they know I’m poor, like dirt poor, like homeless poor?”

“They don’t care.”

Naruto doesn’t get to say anything else before Sasuke opens the door and they’re greeted by his parents. 

29.

“This is so good,” Naruto raves, shoveling food into his mouth. He’s basically moaning after every bit, like he hasn’t eaten a proper meal in ages. It takes a while for Sasuke to realize that he probably hasn’t. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Sasuke’s mother says, a smile pulling up her lips. 

They haven’t really talked much. It was more introductions and Sasuke’s mother filling in the silence with small talk so it wasn’t so uncomfortable for Naruto. The food had luckily been ready right when they walked in and they got right to dinner.

“I hear you’re going to school with Sasuke in the fall.” It’s the most conversational statement she’s made and it’s left open for Naruto to answer with a simple sentence or he can go deeper into the whole conversation. 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. I didn’t want to stop in the first place,” Naruto admits, a sheepish smile pulling up his lips, like he stopped going on his own accord. 

“What happened to make you drop out?” It’s a deep subject and Sasuke sucks in a breath when she asks, chancing a glance at Naruto. He frowns, brows furrowed as he tries to figure out what to say. 

“My parents passed away and I didn’t want to stay in foster care. The school would have put me back into the system.” 

The shock is only momentary on his mother’s face, a passing look. She is quick to regain herself, nodding her head at his answer. “I’m glad you’re going back.” 

She doesn’t push any further. 

30\. 

“Do you think they liked me?” Naruto asks. Sasuke is walking him home after some arguing with his parents. They didn’t exactly want Sasuke walking in that part of town, but Sasuke had won the argument in the end. 

“I don’t know why they wouldn’t,” Sasuke shrugs. Sasuke knew his parents would like Naruto because Sasuke liked Naruto. They just wanted Sasuke to spend time with someone outside of the family. It didn’t matter that Naruto doesn’t have money or lives in the “wrong” part of town. “They did say you could come back.” 

“That doesn’t mean they like me. That’s just the polite thing to do,” Naruto states, like it’s obvious. Sasuke chuckles, shaking his head. Naruto was being ridiculous. 

“They mean it and they liked you.”

“How do you know?”

Sasuke doesn’t know how to example that. He just knows they like him and he doesn’t exactly want to say it’s because Sasuke likes him. 

“They just do,” Sasuke finally answers. 

Naruto shoots him a smile, apparently fine with that answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to second part will he out soon. It's already in the works so hopefully it won't take too long. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
